superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Curious George: Toy Monkey/George and Allie's Game Plan Credits (2013)
Based on the Book by Margaret & H.R. Rey "Toy Monkey" Written by Ron Holsey Directed by Andrei Svislotski Storyboard by Bert Ring "George and Allie's Game Plan" Written by Ron Holsey Directed by Andrei Svislotski Storyboard by Adam Henry Executive Producers Ron Howard Brian Grazer Executive Producer Universal Ellen Cockrill Executive Producers WGBH Carol Greenwald Dorothea Gillem Executive Producers David Kirschner Joe Shapiro Developed for Television by Joe Fallon Supervising Producer Stare Stallings Supervising Director Jeff McGrath Head Writers Raye Lankford Ken Scarborough Co-Producer Matthew Baughman Associate Producer Michaela Hart-Zerbib Voice Direction and Casting by Susan Blu Featuring the Voice Talents of Frank Welker Curious George Jeff Bennett The Man with the Yellow Hat Rino Romano The Narrator Jim Cummings Mr. Quint Debi Derryberry Mrs. Dulson Jess Harnell Dinwoodle Lara Jill Miller Allie and Carol Burnett Great Aunt Sylvia Music by Nick Nolan Main Title Theme Music and Lyrics by Rocco Gagliese Steve D'Angelo Terry Tompkins Performed by Dr. John Co-Produced by Eggplant and Dr. John Design Manager Paul Trandahl Technical Manager Johnny Chen Production Coordinator Lewis Foulke Production Assistant Ben Liou Tim Gilmer Production Accountant Laurie "Pinky" Hoover Character Designers Susan Crossley Millet Henson Keith Wong Prop Designer Keith Wong Storyboard Revisionists Toni Vian Trevor Tamboline Eric McConnell Background Layouts Lisa Souza Jennifer Yuan Keith Wong Background Color Designers Susan Crossley Millet Henson Keith Wong Fantasy Sequences Designer Susan Crossley Color Stylist Susan Crossley Millet Henson Keith Wong Supervising Timing Directors Elizabeth Kwon Swinton Scott Timing Directors Debbie Bonzon Phil Cummings Mike Lyman Ron Myrick Animation Checkers Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Teri N. McDonald Carla Washburn Editor Kirk DeMorest Animatic Editor Roger Hinze Assistant Editor Guy Handelman Post Production Supervisor Barbara Beck Coordinating Producers WGBH Paul Riggins Melissa Bush Educational Advisors Marcia Hickey Dr. Robert Brooks Pre-Production Sound by Studiopolis Post Production Sound by Advantage Audio Re-Recording Mixers Fil Brown Melissa Ellis Sound Designer Stephanie Bell Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith-Poole Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. Studio Operations Manager Rene De Guzman Production Manager Reggie Umali Supervising Director Marlene Robinson May Copyright 2013 Universal Studios Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing, LLP. Curious George and related Characters Created by by Margaret and H.A. Rey, are copyrighted and trademarked by Houghton Miffin Company and used under license. All Rights Reserved County of first publication: United States of America Universal Studios Is the author of this Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. The Characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, characters, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. A Production of Imagine Entertainment WGBH Boston Universal Animation Studios This Program Partially Funded by PBS Kids NBCUniversal Television Studio Category:PBS Kids Category:NBCUniversal Television Studio Category:End Credits Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:WGBH Boston Category:Imagine Entertainment Category:PBS